


A Good Flush Beats a Full House

by pray_for_sound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Face-Fucking, Light Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, Plumber!Derek, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Stiles agrees to let the plumber in in the morning, but like mornings often do, this one gets away from him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy almost Valentine's day everyone :)

Scott has class early so Stiles has to let the plumber in. The landlord told them last night that he called someone who would “be there in the morning” so god knows when that is, but it sounds early. Which is why Stiles is in bed, straining to keep his eyes open. He just doesn't want to get up. At all. And he knows he needs to move the stuff under the sink, he knows he needs to brush his teeth before the plumber arrives, but he just doesn’t want to move. Like God himself might not be able to compel him to.

When he finally does crawl out of bed, his first stop is the kitchen to get coffee. At least Scott left him half the pot. That improves things. 

Stiles brings his mug back to his room to slowly go about getting dressed. He opens his underwear drawer and picks through his boxer briefs, sees the edge of an emerald green thong that he owns (Valentine’s, first boyfriend, he’d rather not go too much into it) and thinks he’s kind of in the mood to wear it today, you know, under his jeans. No one would know.

So he slips it on, pulls up his jeans, and starts looking for a shirt, when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and like, he’s kinda hot these days, isn’t he? It’s been a while since he tried on the full set of underwear. His arms have filled out, he’s gotten a little more muscular, a little wider across the chest. The bra might look… different on him now. Because sure, it was cute when he was all twinky, when Danny dressed him up and fucked him, called him his little girl, his slut. It was hot. But this is something else. Now, he thinks he’d look like someone who would get on top of you, hold you down while they rode your dick. He thinks that the material would stretch great across his pecs, that his biceps would look good next to the lace. He thinks that he needs to see it for himself. 

Stiles digs the bra out from the back back of his pajama drawer. It feels a little deflated since it’s been crushed by all the other clothes for a few years at this point. But he strokes it back to shape with his fingers, looking up to eye himself in the mirror as he pulls the strap around his ribcage, threading the hooks together. Shifting his torso around, he pulls the straps up one by one, feeling how they catch high on his shoulders, over his traps. His chest has grown too and he fills out the small cups a little. He makes eye contact with himself in the mirror, mischievous. He looks fucking good. 

He reaches down and pops the button on his jeans, so his happy trail disappears into a peek of emerald lace and steps back to look at himself. Pulls out his phone, looks at himself through the lens of the camera, in the mirror. 

And he looks _good._ He snaps a picture. Angles his body to the side so the way the bra cups his chest juts out from the flat planes of his torso, so that his stomach is a slim line into more lace. He snaps a few more. And then there’s a _knock_ at the _door_.

“Oh _fuck_ .” The fucking _plumber_. He yanks open his t-shirt drawer and grabs the first shirt he finds, which as he’s pulling it on, he realizes is a pretty old one that isn’t really long enough anymore, but whatever. He’s already doing his pants, he’s not going back to revisit the shirt choice and he scrambles down the hall to the front door, and swings it open to jet black hair and _hello_ who the _fuck plumbs these days, my GOD_. 

“Uh, hi, sorry! I was just uh--”

The plumber looks unimpressed. “It’s fine. You called?” His eyebrows mostly ask the question and _god_ it is way too early. Stiles is just… not ready for all of this.

“My uh, my landlord,” he manages, “you spoke to my landlord, but yeah, we just need the kitchen sink unclogged.” Stiles realizes he’s running his hand over the top of his head as he speaks and that the motion has pulled his shirt up, his belly peeking out at the plumber, who looks like he’s holding the corners of his mouth in a vice grip so they don’t even twitch. Stiles yanks his shirt down. “The uh, kitchen’s this way.” He gestures for the plumber to go ahead of him while he shuts the door, and he makes a face that he hopes conveys _can you fucking believe him_ to the hallway, just in case there’s someone in the hallway who would be able to appreciate the situation. 

  
  


In the apartment, the plumber is standing looking around because _duh Stiles!_ _he doesn’t know where to fucking go_. “So, can you show me the sink?” the plumber’s eyebrows are going to be on top of his head by the time he leaves at this rate. 

Stiles lets out a noise that is halfway between a “yeah” and a whimper and strides past him towards the kitchen.

“It’s here, but uh, one second.” and he crouches down to pull out the cleaning supplies in the cabinet under the sink. “Sorry, I just want to move this so it’s not in your way.”

“Yeah, uh. Thanks. So your landlord just said that it isn’t draining? And that you tried plunging it but that you think it needs to be snaked?”

Stiles responds with his head under the sink. “Yeah, I think we just need the big guns, if you know what I mean.” He closes his eyes as he hears it come out of his mouth, his hand curling around their Windex. He breathes in through his nose and resolves to _not_ hit on the hot plumber even if it feels like he can’t help it. 

He manages to get the rest of the cleaning supplies out from under the sink and when he stands up, he catches the plumbers eyes making their way back up to his face. He smirks and reaches for the bottom of his shirt, which he finds _alarmingly_ high on his stomach, and he yanks it back down.

“I’m just going to be in the living room. Let me know if you need anything.”

Again, the guys eyebrows answer for him. 

  
  


Stiles tries to leave him alone, he does. But he can’t help but sneak a look into the kitchen as he walks by now and then. And every time he does, he’s not sorry at all.

One time, the plumber is leaning forward from the hips over the sink, practically serving his unfairly gorgeous ass on a platter in those cargo pants. Another time yields the way his arms flex in that Henley as he threads the industrial grade snake down their drain. Another the way his tool belt pulls on his dirty pants as he turns around to grab something that’s hanging off his back giving Stiles a glimpse of his fucking _perfect_ abs. He gets caught for that one; the plumber’s eyes flashing with something mischievous when he finds Stiles’ eyes through the doorway.

Stiles averts his eyes and empties the coffee pot into his mug. As he reaches his arm out to return the carafe, he notices the way the fabric of his shirt catches on the material of the bra he’s wearing underneath. _Fuck_. He hurries back to his bedroom, partway closes the door so he can see himself in the long mirror on the back. The distinct outline of the bra is visible through the thin material of his old t-shirt. He feels his cheeks heat up as he thinks that the plumber could plainly see it. 

Then he remembers the pictures he was taking earlier. Good. Let him look.

  
Less than an hour later, the plumber finishes up. He finds Stiles in the living room and looks anywhere but at him while he speaks.

“So, you should be all set."

"Great," Stiles stands up to show him out. "Thank you so much, man."

"Yeah, no problem. Tell your roommate not to put any more rice down the drain.”

"I will. He's an idiot."

The plumber flicks the end of his nose with his thumb and then fishes in his pocket for something. Stiles tries not to get stuck on the way it makes the muscles in his shoulder work. “But uh, if by chance it does… somehow… happen again, you can just call me yourself this time. Leave your landlord out of it.”

His eyes are bright and intense as he slips a card into Stiles’ open hand.

Stiles tries not to let his mouth do anything too smirky as he feels the plumbers hand in his as he takes the card.

"Thanks. I definitely will."

And Stiles hates to see him go, but he _absolutely_ likes watching him leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to bart for the suggestion of what Scott thinks is fine to go down the drain but isn't


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the plumber rendez-vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Valentine's day lovelies <3

hey  
it’s stiles  
the guy with the kitchen sink full of rice  
  


hot plumber: Haha hey  
hot plumber: Do you have another rice problem already?  
hot plumber: You need a better roommate  
  


ha no…  
no rice problem  
feel free to tell me to fuck off if i’m reading this wrong  
but do you want to do something?   
that’s not plumbing?   
with me?  
  


Stiles winces as he sends each text like he’s trying to fix it but it just keeps getting worse and he doesn’t know how to stop it. Thankfully  
  


hot plumber: Yeah I’d like that  
hot plumber: Want to get a drink this weekend?  
  


Stiles drags his hand across his face because now he has to admit to this hot-like-burning man that he’s not twenty-one yet and it’s going to fuck everything up.

  
i would love that buttttttt

  
hot plumber: Now am I the one reading this wrong?

  
no! no omg no i’m just not… twenty-one yet

  
hot plumber: Oh   
hot plumber: No worries haha  
hot plumber: We can get a coffee or something  
  


orrrr… you could bring over a six pack…..   
and we could just hang out here  
  


hot plumber: Deal

  
  


The plumber, Derek, as Stiles finds out, says he’s free this coming weekend. So after some vague negotiation with Scott about how he should probably stay the night at Allison’s on Friday, they decide that Friday is the day.

And don’t ask Stiles how it happens but he does end up sending Derek the pictures he was taking when he showed up, to which he gets an enthusiastic answer of

hot plumber: So you’re obviously going to wear that for me on Friday, right?  
  
  


Which is how Stiles ends up trussed up in emerald lace in his own living room, with the plumber, in casual clothes this time, sitting on his couch. When he sees him walk into the room he makes an almost inaudible noise and spreads his thighs.   
  


“You look… incredible. Can you come sit for me?”  
  


Stiles nods and motions for one of the couch cushions, which the hot plumber promptly tosses to the floor in between his feet. Stiles settles onto it, gets a hand on each of Derek’s knees and looks up at him.   
  


“Here—can you…” Derek starts, and pulls Stiles by the shoulders into his stomach, trailing one big palm down his back.   
  


Stiles isn’t sure where he’s going with this, but is more than happy to be manhandled into any position, especially if it’s against his abs.  
  


“Oh  _ fuck  _ yeah, like that.” Stiles hears from above him and then feels Derek swat at his ass. He imagines what they look like: his waist slotted between Derek’s open thighs, the long slope of his back where it meets the emerald lace of the thong pulled high to make his ass pop, how his ass sits perched on top of his folded legs between Derek’s sockless feet.   
  


Derek lands a better smack, not that hard, but enough that it makes a good crack, on his right ass cheek, and then  _ groans _ like Stiles already had his mouth around his cock. “God, I wanted to do that the other day.” He lands one more, this time on Stiles’ left cheek. “For distracting me while I was working, for undressing me with your eyes. For how horny you smelled the entire time.” He flexes his fingers, getting his palm as big as possible and then sinks his fingertips into the meat of Stiles’ butt. The noise he makes isn’t unlike a growl when he says, “Your ass in this thong should be  _ illegal _ .”   
  


In this position, snug against the splay of the plumber’s thick thighs, Stiles can feel the hard line of his cock against his chest, can feel when it pulses when he sees something he likes in the swoop of Stiles’ back, and he thinks he would probably be happy in this position for the rest of his life: being a pretty thing on his knees in between this man’s legs.   
  


“Okay, that’s enough torture for us both, don’t you think?” the plumber says as he cups Stiles’ cheek and tilts his head back, uses his other hand unzip his jeans, to pull his cock out of his pants and hold it at the base so it stands straight up, away from his body. “You wanna do what I couldn’t stop thinking about you doing the other day for me?”  
  


And Stiles gets even harder at the sight of the plumber’s dick. It’s thick and uncut, and he’s so hard that his foreskin is starting to open to reveal a circle of bright pink. Stiles swallows and nods, sucking his lower lip in. He lets the saliva pool in his mouth, thinks about the bottom of it getting extra wet, right below his tongue. The plumber points his cock at his mouth and he opens his lips, cupping the head in a soft kiss, before letting his tongue slip through to taste.  
  


The plumber groans deep and Stiles can feel the tension in his hand, how he wants to grip his head and pull him down on his cock, but instead he just strokes his thumb over Stiles’ ear with a strained grip.   
  


Stiles pushes a hand up the plumber’s shirt, exploring his chest as he sucks the tip of his cock. Thinks this might be heaven. And then thinks, there’s no way he’s going to waste any bit of this opportunity and pulls off.   
  


“Take your pants off.”  
  


The plumber’s head comes up from where it had been resting on the back of the couch, and it’s almost adorable how confused he seems. “What?”  
  


“I want you naked. I want to play with your balls.”  
  


The small smile that Stiles saw him fighting the other day breaks through. “Not sure how I can say no to that.” And then Stiles is treated to the view of him pulling off his shirt, barely remembers to scramble back a little bit before the plumber stands, and pushes down his pants. Stiles' eyes get stuck on the way his cock bobs between his legs as he steps out of his jeans. As the plumber sits back down, spreads his thighs again and gets a hand around the base of his dick, Stiles stays sitting on his feet too far away to touch.  
  


“You just gonna stay back there now? Decided you want to watch instead?”  
  


That startles a laugh out of Stiles. “No,” another short laugh, “although, this would definitely do it for me if that’s all that was on offer.” He takes his time looking the plumber over, thinking that this image will do to get him off for the rest of his life, definitely.   
  


“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind. Looking at you is enough for me too.”   
  


Stiles almost forgot that he was dressed up, looks down at his chest, the green lace, and lower, where his hard cock is pulled up just to the left of his happy trail by the thong. He brings a hand to his balls and squeezes. Sees the plumber start to move his hand on his dick. There’s only about a foot and a half between them, but it feels heady like this. Like there’s glass there or something.  
  


“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Stiles feels his eyes flutter shut at that, spreads his thighs a little more, because he feels like it would look good. “I bet I could come on you from here.” And  _ that _ makes Stiles’ head snap up, to the plumber’s hot gaze as he’s looking at him and stroking his cock.  
  


“Really?”  
  


“Yeah, probably. Especially with how you look—”   
  


He doesn’t get to finish because Stiles scrambles towards him, as hot as that is, if Stiles doesn't get his mouth on this guy’s cock right now, he will officially die. And he meets no complaint, as he sucks him down, pulling the thumb of one hand into his fist like he heard stops your gag reflex. The other he brings up to roll the plumber’s balls between his fingers.  
  


“Ho-o-ly  _ fuck _ ,” he hears from above him, “God, fuck yes.” Stiles tightens his cheeks making his mouth into a slick channel and works it up and down the plumber’s dick. Stops playing with his balls just long enough to let his own cock free, and give it a stroke or two just to ease the ache. It makes him groan around the plumber, who takes Stiles’ head in both his hands, and says, “Can I fuck your mouth? Please can I fuck your mouth?”   
  


And Stiles nods with his mouth full, but the plumber’s already standing up, pulling his shoulders around to arrange him against the couch, gets a knee up on the cushions next to Stiles’ head and then a hand around the back of his neck. Stiles lays there, supported by the couch and the plumber’s grip, while he uses his mouth to fuck into, a steady stream of obscenities pouring from his mouth until he groans, lower than Stiles has heard him groan yet, and pulls out, stripping his dick so close to Stiles’s face.  
  


His whole face is red and strained, and he gasps out, “Can I come on you?”  
  


“Yes!” Stiles yelps. “Yes, fuck yes.” And he reaches up to drag his fingertips over the plumber’s thighs as he watches his orgasm start to overtake him. The first splash of come hits Stiles right in the chest, hot, and his hands shoot down to his own cock, starts stripping himself. As he watches the plumber’s cock spurt rope after rope of his release, he feels like he’s just going to come on the floor in between his own knees while this is happening. Hopes the plumber won’t mind. He feels his come running down his stomach and looks up to see how the plumber is crouched over him, with his dick in his hand, almost spent, and that’s it for Stiles. He feels his balls draw up and his own orgasm forces his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also infinite thanks to eliooliver without whom, this would not exist. I hope you enjoy :) <33


End file.
